batman arkham asylum enter the rider from the future
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when the attack on arkham happened batman was joined by a teen from the future to stop the joker from taking over arkham as the kamen rider joker. Will this battle of jokers and the bat end with joker stopped or will it end with the bat dead with the cat. Now count up your sins.


Batman arkham asylum

summary: when the attack on arkham happened batman was joined by a teen from the future to stop the joker from taking over arkham as the kamen rider joker. Will this battle of jokers and the bat end with joker stopped or will it end with the bat dead with the cat. Now count up your sins.

Chapter one enter the detective from the future

it was a ordinary day for Bruce Wayne aka batman. He had just stopped the joker from killing the mayor and was now transporting joker to arkham asylum yet again. He led joker into the place but just as they strapped joker in a blue vortex opened up and walking out was a teen. His face was concealed by a black fedora with the word windscale on it dressed in a Victorian detective outfit consisting of a white button up dress shirt under a tan vest and black slacks. He adjusted his tie and his mouth which was the only thing seen of his face smirked and the mid back length dark blue hair flew in the wind was all the batman could tell. the vortex closed and the teen spoke.

"phew made it to the right time-line man have I forgotten what arkham looked like in the past" said the teen sounding like he was 19 years old.

"who are you" asked batman.

"i go by the alias" started the teen before he pulled out a black usb device with a stylized purple j on it and a he pressed a button on it it spoke. -joker!- "only unlike Mr clown here my alias is from the meaning of trump cards trust me when I say im here to prevent a tragedy from happening" said the teen. he followed batman as he put away his usb.

"so you are also called joker kid heh cute but why go with the trump card meaning for your alias" asked joker.

"guess it can't hurt to tell you that usb I pulled out is called a gaia memory it literally has the power of trumps it was forged from the planet itself. If I used it on my person directly I would mutate into a dopant a kind of incarnation of the memory itself. Im just glad I got something to filter it as if used directly to long I could get stuck in that form and killed" said Kr joker.

"also to tell us apart name wise call me k.r. Joker that way if someone is talking about you or me went won't get confused at who is being addressed" said k.r. Joker.

"hm why are you hiding that face of yours kid got a little disfigurement no one want's to see" asked joker.

"yeah natural amber eyes I been told it makes people unconformable" said k,r, joker.

"heh I can see that happening id be freaked out if I had that gaze on me" winced joker as he actually did.

"just know that there is a reason why I am keeping my real name hidden don't want to accidentally be erased from existence" said the teen. The trio was soon joined with commissioner Gordon

"so batman who's the kid" asked Gordon.

"private detective k.r. Joker from twenty one years from now I traveled back in time to prevent a disaster that was started here. In order for me to prevent this disaster I got to stick with batman here and make sure he stays alive a person I know once said the world needs a batman and I happen to agree with her" said k.r. Joker.

"a privite eye eh that explains the outfit that style is still uniform twenty one years from now geez talk about not getting with the times" said joker as he rose an eyebrow.

"actually I just like the style those jumpsuits always chaff" said the teen with a wince showing it was a sore subject. The four soon got to the point of where killer croc met them. The croc took a sniff and looked confused.

"hey bats why does that teen smell like you and cat-woman last I checked you never had any kids besides your sidekicks" asked croc.

"im from twenty one years into the future croc but figures I wasn't able to hide that secret for long dang enhanced senses" sighed the teen.

"your bats' biological kid with cat-woman oh that explains the detective job batsy here is well known for his detective work" said joker with a disbelief look on his face.

Even batman had that look with Gordon and the others.

"guess I better suit up than since someone had let out what I was trying to keep quiet to preserve the time-line croc you better have a good lawyer because the time-space administration hate it when something like this happens" said k.r. Joker and even croc felt the air get a dreaded feel to it at these words.

"sorry but you know me instinct first thoughts second" said croc with a shudder. "yeah dad's files on you say that as well. Im still not getting near Hugo strange that guy really tick's me off" said k.r. Joker pulling out a red buckle that was high tech yet looked to be made of haphazard tech almost like it was incomplete tech. He pulled out his gaia memory again as he placed the buckle to his waist causing a black belt to form and with a clack some kind of extra slot formed on his right hip. "henshin said k.r. Joker.

He activated the memory and placed it into his driver than pushed the slot almost 90 degrees. -joker!- was heard before a upbeat tune sounded as stray bits of scrap metal that littered the corridors they were in to fly around him forming a black with purple trim armored bodysuit with red optics and a silver w ornament on his helmet. The optics flashed once and the teen rolled his shoulders.

"if you didn't know the Kr stands for kamen rider that's my full alias kamen rider joker" said kamen rider joker.

"oh great he's a cape oh wait he has no cape" said joker wide eyed. By now croc had left and the two costumed heroes and lone villain and the commissioner went down the lift. Once they got to the weapon's scan Gordon had vouched for batman and they continued. At least until joker ran off after escaping his binds. The chase was on for kamen rider joker and batman as they ran down. The two found themselves at a corridor where joker was waiting on a prison cell on a wire.

"oh the two of you are determined aren't you anyway I must prepair for the big party so for now here is a little gift" said joker and coming out of the cell was a deformed inmate. Kamen rider joker realized what happened.

"your testing venom on the guy geez and I thought my fiance and partner was a bit off then again she has all of the planet's knowledge locked in her head so who am I to say" said kamen rider joker as he decided to switch memories pulling out a silver memory that had a stylized m. activating it to send the signal to his driver he removed joker just as his new memory called out.

-metal-

and just like the joker memory he inserted it to his driver and pushed the slot. A different tune sounded as his driver repeated the memories name as his suit pallet swapped to silver and Grey with a staff materializing on his back. Grabbing it it extended and he spun it into his stance.

"now I can finally tell you this joker now it's time to count up your sins!" said kamen rider joker in metal form.

(end chapter)

a/n: hello again okay looks like I got some explaining to do here. I just recently watched a video walk through of the batman arkham asylum game and I thought why not do my own spin off of this game. And that I constantly have kamen rider on the mind I decided to make this a cross over. At the end of each chapter I will do a bio of each character with all the knowledge I have on them so far so here is my first three.

Name – joker

real name- ?

age-around his twenties I think

origin- it can vary but since it looks like birds of prey verse since oracle exists here no one knows how joker came to be.

Mentality- insane.

Known relations – Harley quin (girlfriend)

name-batman

real name- Bruce waine

age- around his twenties or age twenty five is my guess.

Origin- orphaned at the age of eight on a tragic night he has dedicated himself to make sure what happened to him never happens. After discovering a bat cave under his manor he created a suit and thus created the batman.

Mentality – sane and sharp.

Known relations- Richard greyson (adopted son), Tim drake(adopted son) Jason Todd(estranged adopted son now dead) Tim gorgon (friend) Barbra Gordon (ally and Richards girlfriend) Selena kyle (ally).

Name- kamen rider joker

real name- soul waine

age-19

origin- the son of Bruce and Selena waine from twenty-one years into the future. He traveled back in time to prevent a horrible disaster and make sure his farther is still alive. He uses devices called gaia memories to become his alter ego and uses a driver to filter the power of said memories. He works as a detective and is engaged. Thanks to the way he time traveled he can't get back into his time and the temporal energy had locked his being out of the time stream so he can't age until he has returned to his time-line at the point he left physically. Known gaia memories are joker, metal, and trigger.

Mentality-sane and just as sharp as his parents and can be his father's rival for the title of world's greatest detective.

Known relations- Bruce waine(farther) Selena kyle(mother) Tim drake and Richard greyson (adoptive older brothers), Barbra Gordon (sister in law through Richard), Helena waine (sister), and tenebris AL gu'al (fiance and partner to become kamen rider double), Tim Gordon (farther in law) Thalia (future mother in law).

Well there you go the first three bios in this fiction. As you noticed by my oc's file he is actually got quite a bit of foreshadowing here. By the time arkham city rolls around expect major changes to the plot when cat-woman enters the mix. This has been the light of earth geohikari152 the second signing off and I will see you in the new era.


End file.
